Take Pity on Me
by TheRottenJas
Summary: Draco's surprised at the young woman who showed up at his door seeking refuge. Hermione can't stand being in her apartment with Harry and Ginny making out in her room so naturally she knocks at her neighbor's door seeking a way out. Muggle AU! No Magic!


"Please let me in."

Draco stood baffled as a young woman with curly yet bushy brown hair dressed in black skinny jeans and a long red sleeved shirt stood outside his apartment door.

"Excuse me?"

The girl tugged at one of her curls, "I'm not going to kill you."

Draco snorted, "Well, that's reassuring."

The girl heaved a sigh, "I just can't be in my apartment right nos because of something. So can I come in here for now?"

"Why don't you just go to a cafe or something?" Draco questioned leaning back in the door frame.

The girl threw him a disbelieving look, "It's almost midnight!"

"Aren't there places that stay open 24 hours a day?" Draco asked boredly.

"I'm going to get killed if I wander the streets at this hour!" The girl exclaimed throwing her hands in the air to emphasize her point.

Draco stared at her trying to battle out his moral and ethics side in favor of his prat self. He shook his head and sighed, "Okay, but one condition."

The girl peered at him skeptical, "What condition?"

Draco quirked an eyebrow, "Tell me why you need to take refuge in my apartment."

"Oh, um, well," she replied scratching the back of her neck. She looked up then quickly back down a blush slowly creeped on her face. "My roommate's boyfriend is back from fighting the War so it's sort of a celebration of his return. But my roommate and her boyfriend are currently making out back in our room and there getting a bit loud _if you know what I mean."_

The last bit she whispered. Draco burst out laughing as soon as she finished talking. She squirmed around uncomfortably trying to hide her blush.

"Sorry," he replied still laughing, "But really?"

"Yes really," she huffed, "Now are you going to take pity on me, and let me hide in your room?"

"Of course," he answered composing his face again, "You can come in Miss ... ?"

"Hermione," she said raising her chin a fraction, "Hermione Jean Granger."

"Bye all means come in Miss Granger," Draco smirked as he gallantly held the door open.

**OOooOoooOo**

Hermione slowly rubbed her eyes and opened them. Her eyes widened comically. This was not her room. Where was she? She looked down and realized she was naked. Oh. No! She squeezed her eyes shut trying her hardest to wish this all away. She opened them again, it didn't work. Carefully, and slowly she turned to her side.

"What have I done?" she whispered looking at the body sleeping soundly next to her.

She tried to recall last night but after she entered the apartment it was all a blur. Hermione and Draco watching movies then paying attention a lot more to each other than the movie. Hermione giggling as she followed him to his bedroom. Then this morning.

She pinched the bridge of her nose in fustration. Firewhiskey. Of course, they drank a rare and expensive wine which defintely affected Hemione. She wouldn't allow a guy to go past kissing her in their first date so this wine defintely messed her up. Hermione Granger shagging a guy on their first meeting! She sighed as she tiptoed out of bed.

"Where are my clothes?" she frowned as looked around. She found them discarded by the door and she blushed. Where they really that eager?

She quickly changed and slipped on her flats. With a glance backwards she scolded herself as she walked back to lift up the covers on him. She kissed him in the forehead and left.

**A Few Days Later**

Hermione frantically looked around for her keys. She found them on the floor by her cat Crookshanks. She grabbed the needed files and her coffee as she exited her apartment.

As soon as she locked the door she turned to leave but instead bumped into a really toned chest.

"I'm so sorry," she instantly said then looked up at the owner of the spectacular chest.

"It's okay," Draco said then he realized who he bumped into, "Misa Granger."

"Oh, Draco," she softly said.

"Do you know how hard I looked for you?" he asked her.

She flushed, "Really?"

"Funny, I checked here," Draco remarked, "But a red head opened the door."

"My roommate," Hermione mumbled not daring to look up.

"Ah," He said, "Well, he knew you lived right next to me."

She nodded feebly, "I'm late. I kind of have to go."

"It's okay," he said opening the door to his apartment, "Just make sure you find me because I'm pretty sure that boyfriend of your roommate is back."

Hermione blushed as he winked at her. She nodded a lot then hurried out in a rush. The whole way thinking of how she had to thank Ginny for making out with Harry in their room.

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it even with all my mistakes! (Writing on a phone is so hard!) Written for the Ridiculous Meets Cute Competition!**

**My prompt 16# " My roommate and their boy/girlfriend are making out in my room, take pity and hide me!"**

**I sort of tweaked, heh. :)**


End file.
